Curse of the Naiads
by Filibusteros
Summary: As I arrived at Fairy Tail, a naiad came near me and said something I don't understand. She said, "That certain water will reach its destination. Which will bring the water into its own sublimation." What I don't understand is why is she telling me that? Am I the "certain water" she's talking about?


- X -

**Curse of the Naiads, a Fairy Tail fanfiction.**

_**One. I Met Two Famous Mages.**_

- X -

_February 27 X792_

I stood anxiously in the middle of the road wearing a white sweater with a shimmering heart in front, brown double-belted canvas shorts, brown ballet pumps with a tiny bow and a golden star as my necklace. Off course with my brown hair with little curls at the bottom (I also have bangs facing the left side of my face, partially covering my left eye), green eyes and red lips.

Beside me is Peeta Mellark, a 18-year-old Water Mage I met along the way 5 months ago. He's a tall half-English with black hair and blue eyes. He always wore sexy clothes that made me uncomfortable at first, but get used it. As I said, I met him 5 months ago when I was travelling from Athens. His aura immediately made me trust him.

As I was saying, we've been here in Magnolia Town for two days but we still haven't found a place to stay in. And that place my mother said I should go, I think it's really impossible to find it.

"Kat," he called me in my nickname and I looked at him, "I think we should eat first before searching again." He said for me to stop being anxious, this is because of my illness, ADHD. I can't stand still even just for an hour.

"Yeah, I think so," I said and looked for a shop to eat, "There." I pointed at a sweets shop and tried to read the name of the store but because of another illness, dyslexia, I can't.

"St. Mary Sweets Shop," Peeta said without looking at me. He already figured out that I can't read it properly. "Not again, Katniss." He said with disappointment.

I can feel my cheeks are getting hot and looked at the ground, "It's okay if you don't want to…"

"It's okay. But don't eat too much." he sounds like he's scolding me. But on the second thought, he sounds like he cares for me. Oh, whatever.

I smiled at myself and looked at him, "Thanks. Can we go now?"

He smiled and we went into the shop.

And before that, I would like to say some things about myself. I'm Katniss Everdeen and I posses a certain Lost Magic. I'm 17 years old and a half-Greek. I live in Athens with my parents but went here in my father's hometown, Japan, to train more of my magic. I guess I have filled you in enough. Gotta go, will eat some sweets.

- X -

The "sweets" meal was perfect. You know cakes, salads and doughnuts. But on the other way around, it's not perfect because Peeta ate most of them. In just 5 months of being with him, he already memorized me. He knows that I, weirdly, kind of get 'drunk' when I eat too many sweets. I feel comfortable around him, especially when sometimes I already feel hopeless. But anyway, he's just a friend―best friend.

"Kat, shall we start?" Peeta said with his English accent.

"You speak weird," I commented and he frowned. I chuckled and said, "Stop frowning and come on."

We started walking and asked some 'mages' (that's what they call _us_) if they know that guild and they just keep on shrugging and telling the words, "Sabertooth is still the best." Even my best friend, Peeta, asked me if the name of the guild I was asking is correct.

"Off course it is!" I growled at him in disbelief. I felt that he's doubting me.

He laughed but you can tell that inside, he's nervous. He doesn't want me to be angry (yeah, he saw me being angry before) because he knows it's scary. "Oh, let's ask that girl." He said and went to the girl (more likely escaped from me). I just sighed and went after him without looking at my way. This is so tiring.

"Fairy Tail, you said?" I heard the blonde said to Peeta. It's like I saw this girl before. Her voice, her hair, her eyes…

"Yes, miss. Do you know where it is?" Peeta said.

The blonde raised her hand, showing a mark in her left hand. And as soon I saw it, I knew it. "I'm from Fairy Tail, mister."

"Peeta! We've found it!" I said as I ran towards them. "Finally!" I hugged Peeta as I cried in his arms. I feel a little bit of awkward but I can't help it. I'm just so happy.

Peeta patted my head as he says, "I know, I know. It's okay."

"A-Are you okay? Is there s-something wrong?" the blonde, if I'm not wrong her name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage. I sobbed and sobbed in Peeta arms as he continually pats my head. I wonder, isn't he getting tired? Sigh…

- X -

"I'm Peeta Mellark and this is Katniss Everdeen." Peeta said to Lucy.

"Hm." Lucy nodded. "I am L―" but before she could speak, I already interrupted in.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, right? The Celestial Spirit Mage who carries the ten golden keys?" I asked her excitedly.

"H-Hey, Katniss…"

"Eh?" she looked at me, obviously shocked.

I realized what I did and apologized as I looked at the tea she gave me, "I'm sorry." Being like this in front of her, embarrassing!

She just giggled and started, "It's okay. You know, I noticed…"

I raised my head and looked at her, also Peeta and said in unison. "Eh?" I was confused!

"I noticed a while ago. You cried when you found out I'm from Fairy Tail. Is there something wrong?" she said, "and you even said you 'found it.'"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I got too excited and cried. Sorry, really." Again, I apologized. Kyaa, I really feel embarrassed.

"You know, we've been searching Fairy Tail for almost 5 months." Peeta started.

I looked at Lucy and she seems to be listening, she nodded.

"And we're from different countries. I'm from Greece and Peeta came from Europe. We just met on the way." I said.

"Then coincidentally, she asked me if I could go with her."

"Yeah, and we travelled together for 5 months."

"So, you've been together since last October?" Lucy asked, cutting me and Peeta from narrating.

We both nodded and she asked us again, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"These are modern clothes. in Greece and Europe." I replied.

"And yours are kind of… cute." Peeta said. I looked at him and he smiled.

Lucy just smiled. And then she asked again. Does this person never get tired of asking? Oh well, that's normal because I'm just a stranger who suddenly cried when I finally found Fairy Tail. "What are your powers anyway?"

This is the most 'dangerous' question I always receive. But good thing, before we could respond, a pink-haired guy came shouting, "Lucy!" which I assume is Natsu Dragneel, the famous Salamander.

"Oh, Natsu." Lucy greeted back Natsu and dragged him in our seats. "Natsu, this is Katniss Everdeen and this is Peeta Mellark. They are finding Fairy Tail and…" she stopped and started whispering things to Natsu.

After, I think, a minute she looked at us again and said, "This is Nat―"

Without thinking, I interrupted her again and said, "Natsu Dragneel, the famous Salamander."

"Z-Katniss…" Peeta stuttered looking at me. The other two stared at me in awe. I covered my mouth (well, I think I slapped it actually) and apologized.

"Hahaha! Am I that popular, huh? Happy, you heard that?" he kept on laughing and a blue cat, a _flying_ cat appeared on his back. Happy, an Exceed.

"Natsu!" Happy said and flied beside Natsu, "who are they?" he asked looking at us.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm 17 years old." I said and bowed my head at him.

"And I'm Peeta Mellark." Zane said and also bowed his hed.

"And you're Happy, right?" I asked him.

"How did you know my name?" he asked me back.

"Well, because she―" Lucy said but she was cut off.

"She heard me say your name a while ago," Natsu said, "right, Chad?" he looked at Peeta. Wait, Chad?

"I-I guess so…" Peeta said, too stunned by the scene to reply properly. Well, I guess so. "And it's Peeta, not Chad…"

- X -

The talking took more time than I expected. It was already lunch time before we knew it. And we are hungry so we bought food (not for Natsu, he bought Fire and not also for me since I just bought water). I looked at them jealously, not at them actually, at their food. Then, Chad, I mean Peeta looked at me.

"You want some?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "No thanks." Then smiled at him. I'm really not into their food, meat and everything, even rice and vegetables. I'm jealous at their food but I like sweets. And if I eat sweets, I will get drunk. Off course I don't wanna show my drunk self in front of them, especially here. Too public.

"Okay then." He shrugged and continued eating.

After we ate, Lucy and Natsu and off course, Happy toured us in the town (most of the time, Lucy). That didn't took too long. Then we went straight ahead too Fairy Tail.

"And here we are. Tada!" Lucy said proudly as she spread her arms toward the guild. We, me and Peeta, just stared at the guild in… awe. Natsu just went inside and yelled something at the mages inside.

"This…" I started and she looked at me, "is it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Peeta said also bearing the expression I have.

She must've noticed our reactions and explained, "Well, you know, 7 years ago while we were gone. The guild got weak and was moved in the edge of the city because they can't pay for the rent of the building."

I came back to my senses and just nodded. "I see… but it's okay. It's the guild my parents joined after all," I said and smileed at her then she smiled back at me. Peeta seemed to get it to and just smiled at us.

"I'm sure it'll be fun being here," Peeta commented.

"Off course," Lucy agreed and pointer her finger at the doorway of the guild, "it'll be fun. Look, they must've seen you already. I bet they're excited." She said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Shall we go inside?" Peeta said and we both nodded. We started on our way to the door. "And Katniss, why are you wearing sweaters? It's summer." Then he grinned.

"Oh, shut up." I jokingly slapped his arm and just smiled.

- X -

I changed myself into my pajamas: gray sweater with a bunny design on it and gray pajamas also with bunny design in the corner with my black house slippers with bunny design. Isn't it obvious? I'm obsessed with color gray and bunnies. I tied my brown hair into a messy bun pointing upwards. I temporarily stayed in Lucy's house while Zane stayed in Natsu and Happy's house, but Lucy said something like, "I hope he'll get out alive in there." I don't know what she meant by that but anyway, I asked her if I could use her study table for a while. Then I started scribbling down at my grey paper with black ink.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_After 5 months of travelling with Zane, I finally found Fairy Tail. Thanks to Miss Lucy and Mister Natsu, and oh, also Mister Happy. Being in the guild is fun. I love it in here, mom. The guild you joined is wonderful. I hope I'll get along with everyone. I love you, mom. Stay well._

_Love, Katniss._

_PS: Mom, Primrose is not home yet. But I'm sure she'll find her way home here._

I folded the paper in two and slipped it inside an envelope, then wrote again in the front.

_Lunatrice Everdeen and Haymitch Everdeen._

_Yours truly, Katniss Everdeen._

- X -

A/N: Kyaa~! First fanfic. Hope you liked it. I'm trying my best to make this chapter short but I'm really not meant to create "short chapter/stories" :) but all in all, is it good? Fine? ^^ Please REVIEW. ONEGAI! ARIGATOU. :3 This chapter is such a failure. Sorry!

DISCLAIMER: The names that I used are Suzanne Collins's. And I do not own Fairy Tail. Lunatrice is a name that I invented. Lul, I know it sounds weird.

- X -


End file.
